


Sad Kisses

by 小菓子 (Officer_Jennie)



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [73]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, death mentioned, no one in the story dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/%E5%B0%8F%E8%8F%93%E5%AD%90
Summary: Shokashi is mourning and Ryouji helps him
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1211001





	Sad Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheIntellectualWeeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIntellectualWeeb/gifts).



> Ryouji is not mine but he takes good care of my son. Sometimes.

Shōkashi felt so small in his arms. Not just by size, but just the way he shook. The smallest of trembles that he couldn’t squeeze away no matter how tight he wrapped him up in his arms, now matter how softly he whispered against the top of his head.

This was a hurt Ryouji couldn’t heal. No one could. Death was too permanent, too horrific, too a part of their lives to ever find a way to patch up the mess it left. All Ryouji could do was be there for him, attempt to help calm his breathing, press soft kisses into his hair, hold him tight and wish he could do more.

He wished he could do more.

**Author's Note:**

> [Feel free to come say hi if you're on tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/officerjennie)


End file.
